


“Guchi stop laughing,”

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Tsukishima Kei, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Genderbending, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: “Guchi stop laughing,” Tsukishima snapped from her place upstage.“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi giggled, from her place on the ground,  wiping away a stray tear, “I just can’t see you acting as the Juliet to Kuroo’s Romeo.”“I don’t know what you mean I’ll make a great Romeo. “Right bro?” Kuroo argued, slinging his arm around Bokuto.





	“Guchi stop laughing,”

“Guchi stop laughing,” Tsukishima snapped from her place upstage.

 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi giggled, from her place on the ground,  wiping away a stray tear, “I just can’t see you acting as the Juliet to Kuroo’s Romeo.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean I’ll make a great Romeo. “Right bro?” Kuroo argued, slinging his arm around Bokuto.

 

“Right,” the other male affirmed, grinning.

 

“I’m not saying you wouldn’t,” Yamaguchi continued, still giggling, “I’m just saying that I can’t see Tsukki acting as a damsel in distress.”

 

Tsukishima rolled her eyes, “either way, you don’t have to laugh about it,” the blonde harrumphed, crossing her arms.

 

“But Tsukki,” Yamaguchi protested, still giggling, “I can’t help it, you just look so disdainful when you turn to look at Kuroo.”

 

“I can’t take someone like him seriously,” Tsukishima stated, rolling her eyes.

 

“Would you like to practice with me instead Tsukki,” Yamaguchi teased, ignoring Kuroo’s loud protests.

 

Tsukishima looked at the shorter female thoughtfully, and gave Kuroo a brief glance before nodding, “Sure,” she agreed, shrugging, “It’s better than practicing with that idiot over there.”

 

“Okay Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped, leaving her spot in the floor in favor of trailing behind the blonde.

 

“We can work on at your house ‘Guchi,” Tsukishima affirmed.

 

“Eeeh why not your place Tsukki?” Yamaguchi questioned her, confused.

 

“My stupid brother is there,” the blonde sneered.

 

“Then we should definitely go to your place,” Yamaguchi pouted, “I haven’t seen Akiteru-nee in such a long time.”

 

“Definitely not ‘Guchi, you can always see him later,” the taller female deadpanned.

 

“Okay Tsukki,” the brunette grinned, grasping the other’s hand. As the two exited the building hand in hand Yamaguchi tried to unsuccessfully hold back her giggles.

“They're definitely dating aren't they bro?” Kuroo asked, a smirk spread across his face.

 

“Definitely bro,” agreed Bokuto, grinning.

 

Outside the building Yamaguchi’s companion turned to look at her, an exasperated look on her face.

 

“Stop laughing ‘Guchi,” the blonde scowled, “do you know how hard it was resisting the urge to just run away screaming.”

 

Yamaguchi chuckled, “Kuroo-san is definitely not that bad Tsukki, don't exaggerate.”

 

Tsukishima rolled her eyes, “whatever,” she deadpanned, “it still would have been better for you to have been Juliet and me Romeo.”

 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi giggled, blushing, “you know we couldn’t have done that... our teacher has no originality whatsoever.”

 

“I know,” the blonde responded, “.......still would have been better though….I would have actually had a semi decent time.”

 

“Only semi,” Yamaguchi teased, “I’m pretty happy doing the role that I got.”

 

Tsukishima tsked, “you got stuck painting and handling the props,” she scowled.

 

“Exactly, I’m happy I don’t have to act,” Yamaguchi said, beaming up at the taller female.

 

Tsukishima sighed and stared down at the brunette, who has holding onto her arm tightly. She leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away, blushing.

 

“You’re probably the only person I’d be happy to act next to,” she admitted.

 

“Aww Tsukki that’s so romantic,” Yamaguchi squealed, giggling and blushing bright red.

 

“Whatever,” the blonde tsked, “Stop laughing.”

 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi apologized, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I present to you another Female Yamaguchi/Female Tsukishima lol I love these two so much~


End file.
